Sete Demônios
by Lady Macbeth2
Summary: Sete pecados, sete defeitos. Ninguém é perfeito, muito menos eles dois.


**Sete Demônios**

_Sete pecados, sete defeitos. Ninguém é perfeito, muito menos eles dois._

1. Ira

Sarugaki Hiyori odiava tudo. Aquilo era apenas mais uma das regras incontestáveis que regiam o universo, uma daquelas regras que Hirako Shinji tinha que seguir e aceitar humildemente se desejasse sobreviver. Afinal de contas, Shinji sabia que a gravidade faria com que os seus ossos se quebrassem e a sua carne se despedaçasse ao se chocar contra o chão caso ele se jogasse de um precipício. E sabia que, caso deixasse de comer e beber, seu corpo se enfraqueceria, se consumiria e acabaria colapsando irreversivelmente, destruído e exaurido. Então, Shinji tomava o cuidado de nunca se jogar de precipícios e de comer e beber regularmente, porque, sinceramente, Shinji não tinha a menor intenção de morrer.

De qualquer forma, Sarugaki Hiyori odiava tudo. E Hirako Shinji, infelizmente, estava incluído naquilo. Ela odiava aquele corte de cabelo ridículo que ele usava, e as suas roupas chamativas, e aquele sorriso estúpido que ele tinha, tão grande e cheio de dentes. Ela odiava a sua voz e o seu sotaque, o jeito que ele tinha de arrastar e se demorar nas palavras como se ela tivesse todo o tempo do mundo para ouvi-lo. Ela odiava quando ele babava em cima de garotas com corpos bonitos e roupas femininas, e quando ele a comparava com um macaco mal comportado ou um pivete de rua. Ela odiava, acima de tudo, o modo como ele sempre parecia entender tudo, aceitar tudo, perdoar tudo.

Tudo no mundo – e Shinji, acima de todo o resto – fazia o seu sangue ferver de raiva e revolta, e seus ossos estalarem e seus músculos se flexionarem na preparação para liberar essa raiva na forma de golpes e agressões cruéis cujo alvo era, geralmente, Shinji. Ela nem precisava de um pretexto, de um motivo ou incentivo, embora ele geralmente os fornecesse, generosamente. Bastava pousar os olhos sobre o homem e, num instante, ela estava sobre ele, extravasando sua fúria contra todo o universo – pelas injustiças, crueldades e traições que tinha sofrido – no corpo que ele colocava gentilmente à sua disposição, para usar e destruir como bem entendesse.

Mais que tudo, no entanto, ela odiava o modo como ele a fazia se sentir depois, quando estava esparramado no chão e reduzido a uma massa disforme coberta de sangue e hematomas. Como se não importasse o que ela fazia para esmagá-lo, subjugá-lo e reduzi-lo a um monte de carne e ossos despedaçados. Ele sempre entenderia, ele sempre aceitaria, ele sempre perdoaria. E, por causa disso, ela sempre seria a menor, a mais fraca, a pior deles dois.

Para Hiyori, Shinji era o mundo. E se ela era pior que ele, então ela era pior que o mundo inteiro. E ela odiava aquilo.

* * *

2. Preguiça

Das profundezas do seu colchão, ele ouviu o gemido hesitante da porta se abrindo e o som dos seus passinhos, leves como os de uma formiga, aproximando-se lentamente, cuidadosamente. Os passos pararam, a apenas alguns centímetros da sua cama, tão próximos que ele sabia que, se estendesse um braço, seria capaz de enlaçar a sua cintura fina e puxá-la para o seu colchão. O que ele não faria em hipótese alguma, obviamente. Hirako Shinji podia parecer excêntrico e ligeiramente masoquista, mas não era, de jeito nenhum, suicida. O que não significava, obviamente, que ele não tivesse lá os seus métodos para conseguir os toques de Hiyori, quando queria.

E logo veio, infalível, previsível, doloroso, mas nem por isso menos perfeito. Ele se encolheu perceptivelmente quando a mãozinha pequena e delicada chocou-se contra seu rosto banhado em sono, com uma força e velocidade que pareciam impossíveis. Um novo golpe, dessa vez um cotovelo criminosamente pontudo, fez contato com seu estômago com uma intensidade que ele tinha certeza de que acabaria reorganizando os seus órgãos internos. Depois foi a indefectível sandália, definitivamente úmida e pegajosa pela sujeira da rua, e por fim o pezinho minúsculo, pressionando e rearranjando todos os ossos em seu rosto.

Em nenhum momento, no entanto, ocorreu-lhe a possibilidade de se desviar dos golpes dolorosos. Ele era perfeitamente capaz de fazê-lo, obviamente – Hiyori era forte, experiente e bem treinada, mas havia um motivo pelo qual ele tinha sido um capitão do Gotei 13. Para que se desviar, no entanto, quando ele podia simplesmente continuar deitado, relaxar e se entregar à sensação da pele quente e tenra de Hiyori chocando-se contra a sua?

- Acorde, idiota! Já são nove horas da manhã! Eu quero treinar, e não tenho o dia inteiro! Levante esse traseiro preguiçoso daí e venha logo.

- Droga, Hiyori, está cedo demais ainda. Por que você não fica quieta e se deita comigo um pouco? Eu juro que você não vai se arrepender.

Ele abriu um olho para espiar, e foi maravilhosamente recompensado pela visão do rosto da garota, desenhado numa expressão de ultraje e choque absolutamente hilária e colorido com um belo tom de rubro. Logo depois o seu castigo veio, na forma dos socos, chutes e a inevitável sandália na cara aos quais ele já estava tão habituado.

- Quem você pensa que é, idiota? Cale a boca, imbecil!

Seu corpo se encolheu instintivamente ao sentir o toque frio e ameaçador da zanpakutou de Hiyori – a sua alma, ele não pôde deixar de lembrar – mas ele não conseguiu se conter e retrucou, imprudentemente:

- A, eu tinha me esquecido daquela história de noiva virgem, e tudo mais. Mas você devia esquecer essa besteira, Hiyori. Eu não faço questão de me casar com uma virgem, você sabe. Agora por que você não deita aqui e...

- Você quer morrer, imbecil?

Com uma força que não o surpreendia mais, Hiyori agarrou o colarinho do pijama de Shinji, arrancou-o a cama e jogou-o para o outro lado do quarto. O corpo do homem escorregou pela parede, até depositar-se num monte combalido de carne e ossos destroçados sobre o chão. Em seu rosto, no entanto, estava fixo o inevitável e indefectível sorriso largo e cheio de dentes, enquanto Hiyori o encarava, claramente desconcertada. Após alguns instantes, finalmente, ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito magro e virou-lhe as costas, desaparecendo na direção da porta do quarto.

- Estou indo para o porão. Se você não estiver lá em cinco minutos, bem... Eu tenho pena da sua alma.

A porta se fechou com uma força que fez as paredes do quarto tremer, e o sorriso de Shinji se alargou, enquanto o homem se acomodava sobre o chão com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça e os olhos contemplando o teto alegremente. Ele não precisava se levantar agora, não mesmo. Só mais cinco minutinhos...

Só mais cinco minutinhos, e ela estaria ali novamente, em seu quarto, presenteando-o com seus toques eletrizantes e sua atenção lisonjeadora. Porque doía, no seu corpo e na sua dignidade, mas a verdade era que sem aquilo a vida simplesmente não valia a pena. Nada, no mundo inteiro, podia ser tão bom quanto saber que ele era importante o suficiente para irritar e perturbar Hiyori, para suscitar a sua raiva e para ser procurado pela garota.

E, afinal de contas, quem é que não gosta de acordar todos os dias com a visão da pessoa amada?

* * *

3. Inveja

Cuidadosamente, disfarçadamente, ela vira o rosto, apenas o suficiente para divisar a garota humana e suas formas irritantemente perfeitas. Shinji também está olhando, ela sabe, abertamente, desavergonhadamente, seus olhos muito abertos lambendo e se derramando sobre cada centímetro exposto da pele branca e macia da garota e suas curvas vertiginosas. Quanto a Hiyori, ela engole em seco, volta os olhos para o chão e cerra os punhos. Por algum motivo, isso dói, e ela não quer pensar no assunto.

É curioso, no entanto, que ela nunca tivesse pensado naquilo. Eles se conhecem há mais de um século, afinal de contas. Talvez seja a aproximação da guerra pela qual eles tanto esperaram – eles agora treinam mais do que nunca, o que significa que Shinji e Hiyori nunca passaram tanto tempo juntos. É natural que ela passe a conhecê-lo melhor, a prestar mais atenção a ele, suas particularidades, seus maneirismos, suas preferências. E é isso que Sarugaki Hiyori diz a si mesma, tentando se convencer desesperadamente, enquanto seu coração sangra e seu corpo se encolhe numa dor estranha e desconhecida.

Enquanto isso, Inoue Orihime ri, e sua risada é vibrante e delicada, espalhando luz e alegria ao seu redor. A habitual careta de Hiyori se fecha ainda mais, enquanto ela contempla o fato de que nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, terá uma risada assim. Ela raramente ri, na verdade, e quando o faz é de um jeito malvado e malicioso, a risada cruel e triunfante do sádico que conseguiu vencer, destruir e humilhar um oponente. É desse tipo que coisa que Sarugaki Hiyori tira satisfação, e ela nunca será como Inoue Orihime, que sorri para o céu, para os pássaros, para a flores e todas as pessoas ao seu redor. Hiyori não liga a mínima para o céu, tem vontade de atirar em pássaros, acha flores uma grande perda de tempo e odeia todas as pessoas no mundo. E nunca pensou que houvesse algo de errado nisso.

Agora, no entanto, ela não consegue deixar de pensar que talvez haja. Que talvez, só talvez, ela devesse ser como a garota humana, com seu sorriso fácil e luminoso, seu temperamento morno e acolhedor, sua aparência irritantemente perfeita. Talvez, só talvez, ela devesse deixar de bater tanto em Shinji, e de xingar todas as pessoas ao seu redor, e talvez ela devesse começar a pentear o cabelo e vestir saias e coisas estúpidas do tipo.

Mas não. No fundo, ela sabe, não vai adiantar. Porque ela não é, e nunca vai ser, como Inoue Orihime. Não importa como ela se vista, seu corpo sempre vai ser o de uma criança que mal atingiu a puberdade, e os músculos de seu rosto nunca vão aprender a fazer aquela expressão gentil e agradável que parece tão fácil para a garota humana. Sua personalidade, também, é algo que ela não pode mudar – depois de mais de um século de vida, Hiyori sabe muito bem quem é, e sabe que sempre vai odiar o mundo inteiro ao seu redor, e que a visão do sangue, da derrota e da humilhação alheia sempre lhe trará uma sombria satisfação, por mais errado que isso seja. Pela primeira vez, no entanto, ocorre a Hiyori que isso não é justo.

Não é justo que ela não possa ser bonita, agradável e ingênua como Inoue Orihime. Não é justo que os olhos de Shinji não consigam se desviar nem por um instante da silhueta alucinante da garota. Não é justo que Hiyori não saiba expressar seus sentimentos e desejos de um modo que não envolva insultos e agressões. Não é justo que Inoue Orihime seja uma pessoa tão fácil de amar e, Sarugaki Hiyori, tão difícil.

Não é justo, acima de tudo, que ela se sinta tão vazia e solitária, enquanto Shinji ri e se diverte com a garota perfeita.

* * *

4. Avareza

Ela estava, obviamente, acabando com o garoto.

Hiyori não precisava nem se esforçar – não havia uma única gota de suor em seu rosto, sua respiração estava tranqüila, a concentração desenhada em suas feições era serena e confiante. Era óbvio que Kurosaki Ichigo, prodígio ou não, não era páreo para ela. O garoto não era um adversário interessante e, por isso, o máximo que Hiyori podia fazer era se divertir às custas dele, chutando-o, socando-o, acertando-o alternadamente com sua sandália e sua espada, enquanto Hirako Shinji observava num canto escuro e rangia os dentes de raiva.

Nessa manhã, como sempre, ele acordara ao nascer do sol e deixara-se ficar na cama morna e macia, esperando pela hora em que Hiyori inevitavelmente apareceria para acordá-lo e arrastá-lo para sua sessão diária de... Ele nem sabia o que, exatamente, eles faziam quando lutavam juntos, porque era luta, claro, mas era muito mais, também. O tempo passara, no entanto, as horas arrastando-se interminavelmente, as paredes e o ar se aquecendo e o quarto se iluminando com a proximidade do meio-dia, e nada de Hiyori. Por fim ele se levantara, decidido a descobrir o que, exatamente, tinha acontecido. A resposta, simples e fácil, estava no porão.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

A mera lembrança do garoto foi suficiente para fazer seus dentes rangerem novamente, e Shinji arriscou um novo olhar para o garoto e Hiyori, que continuavam absortos e completamente envolvidos em sua luta. Ele tinha acabado de acertar um golpe, finalmente, ainda que fraco e sem substância. Se Hiyori não fosse tão pequena nada teria acontecido, mas o impacto débil e mal calculado conseguiu lançar seu corpinho leve contra um rochedo, e Hiyori levou pelo menos dois segundos para reagir, lançando-se sobre o garoto com fúria e vontade renovadas, fúria e vontade que eram, em geral, reservadas para Shinji.

E era aquela, obviamente, a razão pela qual ele estava tão irritado.

Ele não ia fazer nada agora, claro, nada além de observar e esperar. Hirako Shinji não era idiota, afinal de contas. Assim que os dois oponentes se separassem, no entanto, Shinji daria um jeito de arrastar Kurosaki para longe de todo mundo e ter uma longa conversa em particular com o garoto. Em circunstâncias normais, Shinji simplesmente o mataria, mas, naquela situação, ele supunha que o garoto merecia uma chance. Ele era jovem, afinal de contas, jovem e estúpido, e não era sua culpa se ele era idiota demais para perceber que deveria ficar bem longe de Hiyori, se dava valor à sua vida. Não porque Hiyori fosse perigosa – o que ela era, claro – mas porque _Shinji_ era perigoso. E particularmente perigoso quando se tratava da garota demoníaca que dominava seus pensamentos, seu espírito e seu coração.

O que Kurosaki precisava entender, e rápido, antes que Shinji perdesse a paciência, era que Hiyori não tinha tempo para treiná-lo, ensiná-lo e cuidar dele. Hiyori era território marcado, e Shinji ia morrer antes de permitir que um garoto idiota qualquer roubasse o que lhe pertencia. As atenções, os insultos e as agressões de Hiyori pertenciam a ele, só ele. E Shinji não estava disposto a dividir suas propriedades com ninguém.

Não era como se ele fosse egoísta, infantil ou possessivo. O problema era que ele tinha, simplesmente, muito pouco. Em mais de um século de convivência, tudo o que ele conseguira arrancar de Hiyori fora aquela familiar rotina de insultos e agressões. Era pouco, muito pouco, para as suas perturbadoras e desesperadas necessidades. Quase que não era suficiente para mantê-lo vivo, na verdade. E aí, se um garoto petulante e mimado aparecia, decidido a roubar o pouco que Shinji tinha, bem...

Ele não ia deixar.

Kurosaki Ichigo podia ser um herói, podia ser um prodígio, podia ser um deles. Hirako Shinji não estava nem aí.

Ele não ia dividir Hiyori com ninguém.

* * *

5. Orgulho

Dizer que Sarugaki Hiyori era uma pessoa difícil e temperamental, na opinião de Shinji, já tinha virado um lugar comum repetitivo e dispensável. Claro que Hiyori era difícil. Claro que Hiyori era temperamental. E Shinji adorava aquilo.

Estar cansado de ouvir que Hiyori era difícil, no entanto, não significava que ele estava cansado de ouvir as pessoas perguntando-lhe _como_, em nome dos deuses, ele agüentava lidar com a garota. Ninguém, afinal de contas, ousaria contestar o fato de que Shinji era a pessoa mais próxima de Hiyori, aquele que mais convivia e mais tinha intimidade com a garota. O mais provável, na verdade, era que ninguém desejasse contestar a posição de Shinji. Quem mais poderia estar disposto a aturar o comportamento infantil, a teimosia, a petulância, os insultos e as agressões? Não, Shinji não tinha competição, e estava muito satisfeito com aquilo. Satisfeito, também, ele se sentia quando as pessoas lhe perguntavam, atônitas, como ele agüentava.

Nessas ocasiões, era com inegável vaidade e orgulho que ele se limitava a sorrir, enigmático, deixando para as pessoas ao seu redor a tarefa de imaginar e desvendar o mistério que, na verdade, não era mistério algum.

A verdade, no fundo, era que ele não tinha dificuldade alguma em _lidar_ com Hiyori. Ela era difícil? Sim. Era temperamental? Sim. Ela o agredia, e insultava, e humilhava a cada oportunidade – e freqüentemente sem oportunidade alguma – que tivesse? Sim. Mas ele amava cada segundo daquilo. Ele amava o modo como Hiyori era diferente de todas as garotas no universo, os seus raros momentos de vulnerabilidade, o comportamento infantil e petulante que ela adotava para dar alguma leveza à sua vida de solidão, dificuldades e incertezas. Ele adorava o modo como ela nunca se deixava abater, e simplesmente venerava a impulsividade e impaciência que faziam com que a vida perto de Hiyori nunca, jamais, fosse parada ou entediante. Ele gostava também, embora aquilo fosse menos agradável de admitir, do modo como, ao lado de Hiyori, ele sempre parecia o mais maduro, o mais forte, o mais inteligente. Ao vê-lo acompanhando a complicada garota, as pessoas acreditavam que ele era uma espécie de santo quando, na verdade, ele era tão diferente e inadequado quanto ela. Shinji só não tinha a coragem que Hiyori tinha de mostrar aquela estranheza para o mundo.

Os outros, é claro, não eram capazes de entender aquilo, e era aquele o motivo pelo qual ele nunca explicava quando lhe perguntavam como ele conseguia lidar com Hiyori. Além disso, era muito mais fácil deixar as pessoas pensarem que ele era simplesmente dotado de paciência e maturidade infinitas. Como se ele fosse melhor e maior do que realmente era. Como se ele pudesse sentir orgulho da sua estranha e egoísta afeição pela complicada garota.

Os outros, no entanto, nunca entenderiam aquilo.

* * *

6. Gula

Uma coisa que precisava ser entendida a respeito de Sarugaki Hiyori era que ela era uma mulher com mais de cem anos de idade presa num corpo que mal atingira a puberdade. Aquilo, Shinji imaginava, criava um descompasso, mente e espírito trabalhando numa freqüência, corpo respondendo em outra.

O que aquilo significava era que, em Hiyori, quaisquer sinais de sexualidade e erotismo estavam muito bem reprimidos e escondidos por camadas e mais camadas de comportamento infantil e petulante.

Depois de mais de cem anos de convivência, Hirako Shinji considerava-se perfeitamente apto a perceber cada um daqueles sinais.

Quando ela o acertava com seus pequenos punhos, por exemplo, Shinji encarava aquilo como ousadas carícias que tinham o objetivo de excitá-lo e extravasar a tensão sexual pairando entre os dois. Quando ela se jogava sobre ele para imobilizá-lo e sobrepujá-lo, Shinji via aquilo como uma espécie de encenação, cautelosa e segura, do que o corpo pequeno e infantil de Hiyori ainda não se sentia preparado para fazer entre lençóis e quatro paredes. Quando ela o xingava e insultava, e manifestava todo o seu ódio contra ele, Shinji supunha que se tratava de simples frustração pelo fato de que ele a perturbava, e sabia que a perturbava, e ela sabia que ele sabia que a perturbava, mas não tinha coragem de fazer nada a respeito daquilo. O que ele queria dizer com tudo aquilo era que Hiyori não era, de maneira alguma, infantil ou assexuada. Era simplesmente uma questão de saber onde, como e quando procurar.

Quando era agora, durante o café da manhã. Onde era no sofá da sala sobre o qual seu corpinho pequeno estava descerimoniosamente esparramado, pernas abertas, cabeça jogada para trás e mãos muito ocupadas com a tarefa de banhar morangos frescos em chocolate derretido e levá-los aos seus lábios melados. Shinji entrou na sala, jogou-se ao lado da garota e espiou-a de relance. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e uma rara expressão de enlevada satisfação estava desenhada em seu rosto juvenil. Os cílios compridos lançavam sombras sobre as bochechas sardentas, e os lábios estavam brilhantes e rosados, mais tentadores do que nunca. Tentador, também, era o chocolate pingando dos morangos e escorrendo pelas mãos pequenas de Hiyori, doce, rico e quente. Ele, claro, não pôde resistir.

- Isso parece bom, Hiyori. Dê um pouco, você não devia comer tudo. Vai ficar gorda e aí vai ser ainda mais difícil para você arranjar um marido.

A garota abriu um olho, que o mirou com enfastiada indiferença antes de fechar-se novamente, enquanto uma de suas mãos levava mais um morango aos seus lábios, que abraçaram a fruta, suculentos, e a fizeram desaparecer rapidamente. Shinji observou a cena, ligeiramente perturbado e extremamente perplexo. Era raro, quase absurdo, ver Hiyori ignorando uma provocação, mas fora exatamente aquilo o que acontecera. Só para se certificar, ele avançou cuidadosamente na direção dos morangos. Antes que pudesse alcançá-los, no entanto, uma mão pequena e firme fechou-se sobre seu pulso, enquanto um olhar grave e calmo caía sobre ele.

- Nem pense, Shinji. Isso é meu. Se você quer morangos com chocolate, vá comprar os seus.

Shinji piscou uma vez, perplexo, e recolheu sua mão lentamente, enquanto Hiyori voltava à sua melada e suculenta tarefa, como se ele simplesmente não existisse.

Estranho.

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Hiyori, chamando sua atenção de volta à garota. E, dessa vez, ele precisou de apenas alguns instantes para perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Seu peito subia e descia, quase imperceptivelmente, mas Shinji a conhecia bem o suficiente para entender o que aquilo significava. A postura relaxada, as pernas espalhadas sobre o sofá, cabeça jogada para trás, o suave sorriso enlevado em seus lábios rosados e o rosto ruborizado tornavam tudo ainda mais fácil. Um sorriso malicioso abriu caminho nos lábios de Shinji, enquanto o homem se levantava do sofá e desaparecia na direção da cozinha para dar espaço e privacidade à garota.

Aparentemente, não era sempre que Hiyori precisava de insultos, agressões e Shinji para resolver a sua frustração sexual. Ela podia se satisfazer perfeitamente sozinha, também.

* * *

7. Luxúria

Quando eles estavam juntos, era como se todo o mundo ao seu redor desaparecesse. Apenas os dois existiam, e apenas os dois importavam, se aproximando, encurralando, orbitando um ao redor do outro e, por fim, chocando-se inevitavelmente como os pólos opostos que eram. Uma das mãos dele, grande e poderosa, fechava-se possessivamente, ameaçadoramente, ao redor de um dos pulsos dela, pequeno e frágil – aparentemente. A língua dela, pequena e rosada, fazia uma aparição para lamber uma das gotas de suor que escorriam pelo seu rosto, enquanto os olhos dele seguiam, esgazeados, as outras gotas - aquelas que tinham escapado pelo seu pescoço delicado e desapareciam nas dobras das roupas estupidamente inconvenientes. E eles continuavam se movendo, aproximando-se, depois se afastando, e depois se aproximando de novo, olhos enevoados pelo desejo, músculos tensos pela ansiosa antecipação do clímax que, ambos sabiam, não demoraria a chegar.

O peito magro dela subia e descia, ofegante, e os olhos dele seguiam o movimento, como que hipnotizados. Eles seguiam tudo mais também, no entanto, pernas ágeis e bem torneadas, braços finos e fortes, olhos dourados fixos nos dele e ao mesmo tempo distantes e inalcançáveis na contemplação de um prazer negro e egoísta que não tinha nada a ver com ele. Seguindo o ritmo que apenas eles dois tinham e conheciam tão bem, ela se aproximou e ele soltou um suspiro de prazer misturado a dor latejante ao sentir a alma dela, pura e negra, tocando a sua pele e entrelaçando-se ao seu espírito, misturando-se intrinsecamente a ele e entranhando-se dentro do seu corpo para sempre.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram e seus músculos congelaram por um instante, contemplando o homem subjugado sob o seu corpo. Aqueles olhos azuis, tão mais antigos e sábios que os dela, transbordavam em gloriosa derrota, e ambos sabiam que ele estava indefeso, encurralado, e não podia fazer nada a não ser esperar. Aquele corpo, tão maior e mais poderoso que o seu, estava completamente submetido, entregue às suas mãos, e ambos sabiam que ela podia fazer o que quisesse com ele.

O tempo parou enquanto os dois se encaravam, olhos de um mergulhando nas profundezas dos olhos do outro, membros misturados numa confusão inextrincável, respirações úmidas e quentes se chocando, o pequeno corpo dela cobrindo o dele, o grande corpo dele esperando com dor, medo e ansiedade.

O feitiço se quebrou e, com um salto, Sarugaki Hiyori se levantou, puxou para si a espada que era um pedaço de sua alma cravada no corpo de Shinji e sacudiu a poeira das roupas suadas. Seu rosto estava iluminado pelo triunfo, os braços cruzados sobre o peito magro e as pernas bem abertas numa pose vitoriosa. Do chão, Shinji a observava com confusão, e a irritante sensação de ter sido humilhado e trapaceado se avolumando em seu peito. Não que aquilo fosse novidade. Era sempre assim quando eles treinavam juntos e, no universo de perigos e incertezas em que eles viviam, saber que aquilo nunca mudaria era estranhamente reconfortante. Juntos, eles deixavam as máscaras que usavam cair e se despedaçar. Juntos, ela avançava sobre ele com uma sofreguidão que não podia vir simplesmente do desejo de vencer, e ele se deixava derrotar com uma aceitação de que nenhum guerreiro experiente e honrado seria capaz. Juntos, ficava tudo por isso mesmo, pois ainda havia assustadoras barreiras separando-os, barreiras que nenhum deles sabia se seria um dia capaz de transpor. E por isso, juntos, eles lutavam, e mais nada.

De qualquer forma, quando eles estavam juntos, era como se todo o mundo ao seu redor desaparecesse.

* * *

N.A:

_Então, é. Eu escrevi uma história baseada nos sete pecados capitais, e isso é um clichê terrível. Mas se o Kubo pode, eu posso também. E não posso fazer nada se a idéia simplesmente me ocorreu. Lá estava eu, escrevendo inocentemente uma drabble sobre Shinji e Hiyori lutando, quando percebi que a drabble tinha ficado um tanto grande e nem um pouco inocente. Ela falava, eu percebi, de desejo, frustração e de todas as coisas sombrias no relacionamento entre eles. Então, eu dei o título de luxúria à história e decidi escrever o resto. Algumas saíram com uma facilidade inacreditável, como a Inveja. Outras, como o Orgulho e a Gula, foram dolorosas de escrever, e não ficaram lá muito boas._

_De qualquer forma, aí está, Shinji e Hiyori em toda a sua sombria e defeituosa glória. Porque um relacionamento entre duas pessoas com demônios dentro de si e mais de um século de idade nunca é apenas um monte de arco-íris e emoções fofas e ternas._

_Saudações,_

_Lady Macbeth _


End file.
